Added Ability
Added Ability is a recurring support ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It gives a weapon a chance to use an associated spell or ability when the user attacks, and is often attached directly to specific weapons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Added ability-type weapons are introduced in the GBA and PSP releases, where several new weapons can cast spells when attacking. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Lightbringer, Lance of Abel and Flare Sledgehammer are dummied equipment and cannot be accessed except by hacking. When equipped they cast Holy, Tornado, and Flare respectively when attacking. Final Fantasy V Numerous weapons have abilities associated with their use. Spells are invoked after attacking with them while commands are invoked instead of the Attack or Aim commands; invocation never occurs when using Focus, Rapid Fire, Jump, Mug or Sword Dance. With harps, invocation can occur with Counter. The Chicken Knife and the invoked Escape command works a bit differently, and never activates on using Aim. Wonder Wand casts spells in a specified order before the attack is executed, starting from Cure up to Osmose, and then loops back to Cure. It can be used even when muted. The order Wonder Wand casts spells is as follows: Cure, Poisona, Silence, Protect, Mini, Cura, Raise, Confuse, Blink, Shell, Esuna, Curaga, Reflect, Berserk, Arise, Holy, Dispel, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Poison, Sleep, Toad, Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Drain, Break, Bio, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Death, and finally, Osmose. As the spell is cast from the weapon rather than the wielder, the user does not need to have learned or bought any of the spells for the Wonder Wand to work. Final Fantasy VI Weapons randomly perform the specified ability associated with them on the attacked enemy. Meteor is a multi-targeting spell, but when used automatically from the Stardust Rod, it only hits the attacked target. Casting Wind Slash from the Kazekiri replaces the weapon's attack rather than being cast in addition to it, and will not be disabled by the Master's Scroll. The Hawkeye ability, named after the first weapon this ability appeared on, is present on both the Hawkeye and Sniper weapons. This ability is vastly different from the regular Throw ability. When attacking, it has a 50% chance of inflicting 300% damage to floating targets, or 150% damage to non-floating targets when the weapon is thrown. Spells cast automatically from weapons can't be absorbed by Runic or reflected and cost no MP. For weapons that randomly cast a spell when they hit the enemy, the chance the spell will be cast is 25%. If the cast spell can be blocked by Stamina, the chance to hit for the spell is determined as normal. The damage done by the spell is determined as normal with a few exceptions. The spell does not ignore the caster's row, so from the back row it will do half damage, unless the weapon that cast the spell ignores row. The damage multiplier added by Jump affects the spell, so if the character jumps and casts a spell with the equipped weapon, the spell does extra damage. If the weapon does automatic criticals, the spell does a critical as well even though spells normally can't do critical hits. However, if the weapon does a critical because of the standard 1 in 32 chance, the spell does not do a critical. Espers could have been summoned through physically attacking with weapons, but this feature goes unused. Final Fantasy VII The Added Cut Support Materia (Final Fantasy VII) causes the user to use the Attack command when using the linked Materia ability. The attack is on the same target as the paired Materia's target, meaning if paired with healing spells, the user will attack allies after healing them. This also makes pairing it with the Manipulate Materia pointless, as attacking a manipulated target dispels the manipulate effect. If the paired Materia was cast on a group, the attack is delivered onto a random target among the group. The Steal as Well Support Materia causes the user to use the Steal command on a targeted enemy. It is compatible with the same Materia as the Added Cut Materia, save for Mime and Steal. If paired with Knights of Round the player has thirteen chances to steal from the enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' Added Cut is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It is activated during Battle Music Sequences (BMS) each time the player triggers 3 other reactive abilities. It deals physical damage and has full strength. It is learned by Warrior of Light (level 75), Edge (level 75), Cloud (level 90), Sephiroth (level 55), Auron (level 90), Auron #2 (level 60), Lightning (level 85), Paine (level 70), Zack (level 95), Noel (level 60), and Lightning #2 (level 75). Category:Recurring support abilities